


Pazienta per la perfezione

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [11]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Missing Scene, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Non le aveva mai parlato, ovviamente: come poteva Gaku Yaotome, avvicinarsi a una loro fan senza provocare isteria di massa? Se solo fosse riuscito a incontrarla per caso, per strada, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.





	Pazienta per la perfezione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Caffetteria (red list)

La prima volta che l'aveva vista, era stata alla fine di uno dei primi concerti dei TRIGGER; certo, avrebbe dovuto essere normale, vedere una fan in attesa del passaggio dei suoi beniamini, ma in qualche modo, nel vedere quegli enormi occhi castani, non aveva potuto fare a meno di rimanerne attratto.  
Da quel momento, a ogni fine concerto, si era premurato di cercarla tra la folla e – inesorabilmente – l'aveva sempre trovata. Capelli lunghi e biondi, occhi castani, pelle bianca – da fare concorrenza a Ten, per quanto riguardava il pallore in effetti. C'era sempre, anche se ovviamente non durante i tour. Preferiva i concerti, probabilmente li trovava meno chiassosi o – forse – era per via del fatto che avesse un lavoro, per quanto giovane gli fosse apparsa.  
Non le aveva mai parlato, ovviamente: come poteva Gaku Yaotome, avvicinarsi a una loro fan senza provocare isteria di massa? Se solo fosse riuscito a incontrarla per caso, per strada, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.  
Solo mesi dopo, quando nel panorama degli idol erano apparsi gli IDOLiSH7, aveva scoperto il suo lavoro e, in concomitanza con quello, era nata la speranza. Una piccola, infinitesimale speranza di poter avere una possibilità con lei, nella sua vita.  
C'erano state più occasioni per incontrarsi sul lavoro e lui ne aveva preso coscienza e ne aveva approfittato per avvicinarsi, tanto che era persino riuscito a invitarla a prendere un tè, con la precisa intenzione di dichiararsi – o qualcosa di simile.  
«E quindi... Ehm.» La voce gli si era persa da qualche parte – quella stessa voce che riecheggiava così facilmente nell'arena di ogni concerto – ma averla lì, proprio di fronte a lui e per la prima volta senza la possibilità, sempre molto presente, di essere interrotti da un membro degli I7... Era un'opportunità più unica che rara.  
«Gaku-san? Cosa dovevi dirmi?» Aveva gli occhi castani enormi e lo guardava, cercando così facilmente e con tale semplicità il suo sguardo, mettendolo seriamente in imbarazzo e difficoltà, mentre le due tazze di tè erano di fronte a loro.  
Tsumugi era bellissima, non faticava a capire perché Nanase e gli altri le fossero così attaccati – e lui, del resto, non aveva buone intenzioni, non le aveva mai avute, neppure la prima volta, quando l'aveva letteralmente strappata dalle grinfie di suo padre, quando ancora non sapeva chi era.  
«Mi piacerebbe parlassimo di più, sai quando hai tempo quindi...»  
«Ma la mail ce la siamo già scambiata, Gaku-san. E parliamo, stiamo parlando anche adesso.» Perché doveva essere così difficile e così sensato? Perché Tsumugi non era una ragazza timida e impacciata, così che lui non dovesse sentirsi in difetto così tanto? Era il leader dei TRIGGER, ma alla fin fine non era altro che un ragazzo come tanti altri.  
«Intendo... Mi piacerebbe diventassimo più intimi, Tsumugi.» Lo disse tutto d'un fiato, senza guardarla nel mentre, per poi azzardarsi a farlo solo qualche secondo più tardi e arrossire: era diventata paonazza e lo guardava stupefatta. «Quindi... Ti...»  
«Mi interessi, sì, sentimentalmente.» Ammise; ormai si era scoperto e la ragazza – finalmente, dopo mesi che provava a farglielo capire – sembrava aver compreso l'entità del suo interesse. «Ah.»  
«Ma se non vuoi-» La mano alzata di Tsumugi, che gli si posava contro la bocca, in un gesto quanto tenero, quanto imbarazzante, lo fece tacere. Lei scosse la testa, ancora rossa in viso. «No... Beh, sono solo sorpresa. Insomma... Gaku-san tu fai parte dei TRIG-»  
«Non c'entra niente, con questo!» Esclamò, prendendole il polso tra le dita. Aveva il braccio sottile e le mani piccoline, pallide, morbide e lisce. Avrebbe voluto intrecciare le dita con le sue e vedere quanto calore potevano fargli provare, se solo con quel contatto il cuore gli batteva così forte.  
Lei chiuse gli occhi un istante, forse stupita dal fatto che avesse un poco alzato il tono di voce. «Scusa... Solo, non c'entra la mia carriera da idol, né che tu sei la manager degli I7.»  
«D'accordo. E...»  
«Mi interessi sul serio, Tsumugi.» Ammise, cercando lo sguardo castano di lei, che abbozzò un lieve sorriso. Aveva ancora la mano della sua, ma non la stringeva, era Gaku che gliela teneva nella propria. «Potremmo uscire insieme, allora.»  
«Sarebbe fantastico.» Lei rise, le guance appena arrossate e il cuore di Gaku perse un battito, mentre sentiva il petto più leggero. Non era stato rifiutato come, invece, aveva pensato all'inizio. A Tsumugi piaceva, forse non quanto a lui piacesse lei, ma era un inizio ed era disposta a provarci. Era più di quanto fosse mai stato disposto a sperare, in effetti.  
Lei gli sorrise ancora, le gote arrossate, ma l'espressione non così tesa e quello, in qualche modo, rese Gaku più tranquillo: non l'aveva costretta, né si sentiva in dovere di farlo, era chiaro. Sembrava... Contenta, se gli era permesso di peccare un po' di superbia.  
Lei bevve il suo tè, mentre Gaku sorseggiò la propria tazzina di caffè in silenzio, ancora imbarazzato e, allo stesso tempo, incredulo della propria fortuna.  
«Che ne pensi di mangiare della soba per pranzo?» gli propose lei, una volta che furono fuori dal locale.  
«Adesso hai tempo?» le chiese. Tsumugi annuì, più sorridente di quanto non fosse stata dentro la caffetteria. E, in qualche strano modo, Gaku sentì che era perfetta per lui. Molto più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto osare pensare.


End file.
